true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rodan (MonsterVerse)
Rodan is a major antagonist in the MonsterVerse franchise, appearing as the secondary antagonist of Godzilla: King of the Monsters. He is a giant pterosaur fused with volcanism who is known for mass destruction, and hibernates and lives in a huge volcano in Mexico. Once following under the commands of the vile King Ghidorah, he now turns to Godzilla as his rightful king. He is portrayed by Jason Liles in motion capture. Biography Background Dormancy Rodan has been existing in the world since prehistoric times. He has adapted to living in a volcano with lava, and being dormant in said volcano. At some point in his life, Rodan gained pyrokinesis. ''Kong: Skull Island'' Cave Painting Rodan is seen in one of the cave paintings viewed by the organization Monarch. Godzilla, Mothra, and King Ghidorah are also shown on the cave paintings. Between Skull Island and King of the Monsters Found by Monarch In the year 1991, Rodan was eventually found by the secret organization known as Monarch which studies the Titans around the world. They established a quarantine zone around the volcano to study him. Years later, the quarantine zone turned into a full containment facility around the volcano's crater. The facility was dubbed Monarch Outpost 56. ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' Awakened from Dormancy Rodan first appears in the film when Dr. Emma Russell, under Alan Jonah's orders, uses the ORCA device to awaken Rodan from his dormancy. When Rodan exits the volcano, he flies down and lays waste to the city below him. However, Monarch sends out pilots to lure Rodan to King Ghidorah, under hopes that they would kill each other. However, Ghidorah easily wins the fight, and absorbs energy from Rodan's volcano, where the giant pterosaur is forced to become his henchman. After Ghidorah awaken seventeen more Titans across the world, he orders them (and Rodan) to cause massive casualties on the world's population, and they blindly follow his orders. Fighting Mothra During the battle at Boston after Ghidorah is lured there by the ORCA, Godzilla and Mothra fight him, but Rodan attacks Mothra, and battles her. He manages to gain the upper hand for a while, but Mothra wins by using her stinger on Rodan's shoulder, thus effectively wounding him. Bowing to Godzilla After Ghidorah's supposed death in the final battle and Godzilla's victory, Rodan is the first Titan to bow to Godzilla, thus redeeming himself for his evil actions. Then all of the other Titans bow to Godzilla before the latter makes a triumphant roar as their new alpha. Building a Nest During the credits, new clippings reveal that Rodan has recently made a nest in a volcano north of Fiji. His presence attracts thousands of spectators in the process, and he does not harm humans anymore. Personality Rodan is one of the most predatory Titans, known for causing mass destruction and being chaotic in nature. This is shown when he eats a pilot as if they were his prey, and laying waste to the city below him. He also seems to be honorable as well, as he believes that the strongest Titan should be the alpha, which eventually causes him to redeem himself when he acknowledges Godzilla as his true king before bowing to him, like all the other Titans. Trivia *The nest Rodan makes in a volcano north of Fiji during the credits implies that he could have a mate, but this is yet to be confirmed. *Despite being called "the Fire Demon," Rodan is not a demon, but an animal. It's likely he was called by that title by ancient civilizations because of his pyrokinesis. Gallery King-Monsters-003.jpg|A promotional picture of Rodan. Godzilla2019-6b.jpg|Rodan chasing Monarch's pilots. Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Predators Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Mass Murderers Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable Category:Minions Category:Amoral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Protective Category:Henchmen Category:Control Freaks Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Sadists Category:Force of Nature Category:Obsessed Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Prehistoric Category:Anarchist Category:Males Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Defeated Category:Empowered Category:Pawns Category:Anti-Villains Category:Remorseful